


Ravkan Institute of Science guided tour

by Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne/pseuds/Maggi8noodlesalfredo2lasagne
Summary: Welcome to the Ravkan Institute of Science. My name is Yeva and I will be your tour guide today. Telling you what you should know and answering all your questions.





	Ravkan Institute of Science guided tour

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted to write the menu. The rest came later.

RIS history  
Founded by Ilya Morozova, the nobel prize scientist. RIS is well-known for her Genius RIS Heretic Academics, her GRISHA for short. We are not really heretics. That mostly runs in Ilya’s family. I’ll tell you about them later on.  
Here, all Grisha are on scholarships, provided they can keep proving their brilliance that had let them pass admissions in the first place.  
You will find that a Grisha wants for nothing around here, nothing from home, anyway. We all get luxurious dorm rooms that are maintained by an efficient staff. 

Oh, you’re hungry? Let’s have lunch at the Thorn Wood. It’s my favorite restaurant on campus.

_Thorn Wood menu_

**Appetizers**

Sofiya’s cheese tray  
_Brie, gruyere, le Roquefort, goat cheese. Served with fig jam, lavender honey, rye bread, and apples._

Herring porridge  
_In Shu, they have fish porridge. In Ravka, we have herring porridge._

The duke’s lamb dumplings  
_Served on nests of musk mallow._

bread basket  
_Rye toast, flaky rolls. Served with a crock of butter and cream cheese._

**Entrees**  
Fox-caught chicken pot pie  
_Served with a complimentary bottle of kvas._

Magda’s lamb stew  
_Served with complimentary chawanmushi (Japanese egg custard)._

Roasted witch goose  
_Served with stuffed cabbage leaves and apricots._

A hunter’s meal  
_Calf leg stuffed with quail eggs, served with wine-soaked cabbage leaves, venison sausages, and pickled sage._

**Desserts**  
Dessert of the Day  
_Made by our sweet-toothed Madga._

Gingerbread and orange blossom cake  
_The recipe is credited to Karina Stoyanova and her stepdaughter Nadya Grushov._

Honey-glazed fruit tarts  
_Selection of gooseberry, strawberry or blackberry._

Merzost cake  
_Wins every national bake-off. The sweet sensation of merzost is worth its cost. $100 for a whole cake. $12 for a thin slice._

The mascot on the counter is Koja, our too-clever patchy fox. He’s the restaurant’s good luck charm.  


Anyway, you should really come back for dinner here. There’s a stage to the corner over your left shoulder. That’s where student bands showcase their stuff. But the only paid singer here is Ulla, Dean Morozova’s granddaughter. From what I know, her heretic act had something to do with singing. She sings whatever she likes and her voice is great. She’ll do request, for $20.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, we learn about the popular students. If I ever feel like writing it.


End file.
